


Wager

by beigybabylizzy



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Bullying, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gods, High School, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-05-14 18:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beigybabylizzy/pseuds/beigybabylizzy
Summary: To be remembered by the person you love is blissto be forgotten is torture.





	1. Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: This story is composed of nesh subject that might upset the readers. *Note: I won't be using honorifics
> 
> Disclaimer: Names and personalities of the characters in this story do not represent the idols on real life. Some part of the story is purely made with the author's imagination.
> 
> A Xibalba x La Muerte AU from The Book of Life. Thanks to " MoshiMinari in twitter for this good TWICE fic idea :")
> 
>  
> 
> I finished writing this story. Supposedly this is a one-shot BUT I reached more than 15k word limit so I decided to update it by chapter, and my readers are not a fan of long stories :( so I will update this after 2 WEEKS. Why 2 weeks? First of, even though the fic is finished, I am not a big fun of upspree :") sorry.

[ _A long time ago_ ]

 

     “Psst,” a girl called for the attention of a short haired brunette on her left. The whole room was dark and the noise coming from the speakers filtered her sound. To add, she was seated at the far end of the room with a chair between the girl and her so she had to keep her voice down yet at the same time audible for the latter to hear. “Hey. Hey, shorty.” She called again, throwing a paper to the girl.

     The latter was scribbling on her pad when a crumpled paper fell in front of her. She turned her head to the assailant with furrowed eyebrows, only to see the stupid looking grin coming from her while her index finger pointed at the paper while mouthing “paper”. She glanced back at the paper on the table and back to the latter.

     Opening the paper, she saw a doodle of the teacher in a way it looked cranky while teaching. The girl felt like bursting out a laugh but chose not to. They kept their laughs to themselves – trying not to make a sound that would disrupt the film playing on screen.

     The lights turned back on, and their laughs stopped. “That’s for today’s film. This Friday will be the start of our casting for our play based on _The Book of Life_ so don’t slack off. That would be your final output for this quarter.” The teacher said before he ended the class.

     The school bell rang and the corridors echoed with the sound of students going out of their respective rooms for lunch.

     “Hey, Chaeyoung!” One of the students called.

     Chaeyoung turned her head and only to meet crumpled papers landing on her face and body, followed by a kick of the trash bin which trashed her area. She saw a tall girl in front of her with three more behind her back, which includes the girl whom she was laughing with not long ago.

     “Make sure to throw them away before you get out. It would be bad if the next teacher will catch you littering around.” The assailant said, pouting with a sarcastic sense of pity.

     “Alright. That’s enough Somi—you guys.” The girl, who called Chaeyoung during the film, said – pushing the others to the door. “We are going to lunch. Leave Chaeyoung— _for now._ ”

     “Where’s the fun in that, Mina? You threw a paper to her during the movie, why can’t we? We want to have some fun as well..” Natty, one of Mina’s goons, added.

     “What is going on here?” A teacher, wearing a pair of black slacks, a white button up blouse, and a black blazer hanging on her shoulders, came in the room. She saw the garbage on the floor and the students still in the room.

     “Students, we don’t litter in the school grounds.” The teacher said. The girls snickered while facing Chaeyoung. “But since Somi, Mina, Chaeryoung, and Natty doesn’t look interested in helping Chaeyoung, you girls will be picking out those trash. I have class in this room so better start now before I get back.” She then left after a teacher called for her.

     They bowed to her, “Yes, Miss Momo!”

     The girls no longer further bully Chaeyoung and began to clean the room. Though there were _small_ attempts of harassments like bumping her shoulders on purpose, making her trip, and throwing out the trash she just picked up.

     Chaeyoung didn’t bother fighting back and focused on her work. She wanted to leave the room as soon as possible. Mina went beside her and whispered while helping her out, “I’m sorry.”

     Chaeyoung didn’t say anything. Her hand reached for the crumpled paper near Mina’s hand. Instead of picking it right up, her pinkie finger touched Mina’s and locked them.

     “It’s fine,” Chaeyoung said in a low tone, hiding her face from the latter.

     After cleaning they went out of the door with their complaints in the air. Mina glanced back at Chaeyoung who was fixing her bag.

     “Meet me at the Art Room after the end of the lunch bell.” Mina said before finally heading out.

     “And here I thought they are bullying you again,” Momo appeared after Mina left. “Is it true, Chaeyoung? I heard such rumours in the bathroom. Though their words are not exactly saying that they do but the point is everyone seems to notice.”

     Chaeyoung shook her head as a _no_. “Mina’s friends are… just showing their strange way of being friendly.”

     “Uhuh. You cannot lie to your sister, you know that.”

     Chaeyoung wore her bag on her shoulders. “I’m heading home. I don’t have class in the afternoon so don’t wait for me, Miss Momo.”

     Momo sighed. “Alright. See you at home. I want pork for dinner.”

     Chaeyoung said that she was heading home, but the route she was taking wasn’t to the exit but towards where the art room is located. She knocked three times before coming in – there was no one around. She pulled a chair and sat on it while she rummaged her bag for her boxed lunch.

     The art room was always been Chaeyoung’s sanctuary, and she doesn’t want Mina’s group of _friends_ to know about it. Her love for art made it possible for her to stay inside and practice her skills.

     Not long she took a bite of her food, the door slide open. “Why is the weather hot today?” Mina went in, complaining about the weather. She placed her bag on an empty chair and sat on Chaeyoung’s table – crossing her legs while facing her.

     “That was fast—you’re here early.”

     Mina sighed, “Somi and the others wanted to go to the KTV bar. I am not in the mood to sing, plus I told you about meeting here… so…”

     Chaeyoung noticed Mina swirling the tip of her hair. Whenever Mina is embarrassed, or she is nervous of something, she would tend to play the tip of her hair as her defence mechanism.

     Mina cleared her throat. “Anyway,” she leaned towards Chaeyoung. “I’m hungry.”

     “Then buy something in the cafeteria.”

     “But I want yours!”

     Chaeyoung lowered her chopsticks. Mina’s eyebrows were meeting each other while her lips formed a pout – demanding Chaeyoung to share her lunch. “You want me to feed you?” Mina’s eyes beamed, and nodded. “You’re unbelievable.” Chaeyoung picked an omelette from her box and fed it to Mina.

     “Don’t you have a lunch box of your own? Something made by your personal chef or maid.” Chaeyoung gave Mina another piece.

     Mina replied, munching her food, “I gave it to Somi. I don’t like what they make for me. I prefer yours.”

     Lunch was always like that – Mina having a taste of Chaeyoung’s. Noticing Mina’s taking a liking of her food, she tried to make a lunch box for her but she declined and ate on Chaeyoung’s instead. With that, Chaeyoung, who eats less, makes her lunch with large portions so that Mina can have her share.

     “I have nothing to do!” Mina complained, laying down on top of the table.

     “Then why don’t you help me finish my art work?” Chaeyoung suggested, finishing her lunch. She placed her boxed lunch back in her bag, “It’s almost the due date for the contest.”

     “Huh?! You want me to paint and sketch? That is not a good practice for a person like me, shorty.”

     “What—a bully can’t love art now? I thought all rich girls had an expensive education, which include art as one of their practices.”

     “That’s stereotyping!” Mina exclaimed. “Though you are right about us having an expensive education.”

     Chaeyoung wore her apron, and raised a thinner and a bucket of paint towards Mina. “Great! Get to it.”

     Myoui Mina is known in the whole school as the girl who was born with a golden spoon. Her acolytes – Somi, Chaeryoung, and Natty – who all came from money eating businesses, rule the campus grounds. They don’t square up trouble – no they don’t, not unless Mina initiated first then they will follow. Unfortunately, for Chaeyoung, she turned out to be Mina’s first victim and now she cannot avoid being harassed. If Chaeyoung will report their harassments, Mina’s group isn’t the only enemy Chaeyoung is fighting against on, their money as well. Chaeyoung isn’t from a well-of family, while Mina’s goons have all the money they can have just to bail themselves out of the trouble, so she didn’t bother. They won’t harass her unless Mina initiated first, which is a good thing instead of any other bullies out there who’ll hurt others without any reason.

     “Hey, doesn’t this moment look familiar to you?” Chaeyoung asked, while adding final sketches.

     Mina, who was sitting across Chaeyoung, asked in confusion while arranging the paint for Chaeyoung, “What the hell are you talking about?”

     “The second month of 9th grade in high school—last year?” Chaeyoung replied. “You know, when you poured a thinner on my uniform?”

     —Back in 9th grade, Chaeyoung was a new student. She was a scholar. Her talents in any field of the arts gained favour from the teachers. The moment Mina saw her enter class, she couldn’t keep her eyes away from the girl.

     Chaeyoung captivated Mina’s heart and Mina hated it since she feels an annoying warmth in her chest from every little thing Chaeyoung does.

     “ _That newbie looks so fragile._ ” Natty said.

     “ _Yeah. It feels like if I will hold her hand I can cut it with just a grip._ ” Somi added. “ _What do you think, Mina?_ ”

     Mina wasn’t even listening to their conversation. She was too focused on looking at the short girl sketching while sitting on her table. A classmate approached her and said something that made Chaeyoung smile.

     Seeing her smile, Mina felt her knees unnerved and she felt a strong gravity pulling her chest down.

     _How annoying!_ Mina said to herself, looking away while covering her flustered face.

     “ _Mina?_ ”

     “ _That shorty is getting on my nerves._ ” Mina spat. She clenched her fist with a taunting grin, “ _Do you think she cries easily?_ ”

     Mina was only glaring and looking down on Chaeyoung whenever their eyes met. Sometimes, she intentionally hit her shoulders whenever she sees her carrying something big for her size. Her acolytes seeing her actions, they too began to follow her and harass the innocent victim.

     Until one day…

     Mina was contemplating while she lay on her bed. “ _What’s gotten into you Mina? She didn’t do anything wrong. Now the others are bullying her as well._ ” She turned her body to the side. “ _That’s it! Tomorrow, I will ask for forgiveness. Explain everything to her. Ask her to be my friend. No time to chicken out._ ”

     After class, Mina was called by her classmate, Sana. “ _Mina, can I ask you to give Chaeyoung the extra bottles of thinner in the faculty room to the art room? There’s a sudden meeting for the teachers and Miss Momo asked me to assist her. The remaining teachers in the room knows about the thinners._ ”

     _Yes! This is my chance!_ Mina exclaimed, running to the faculty room.

     Arriving in front of the art room with cans of thinners on hand, Mina took a deep breath and exhaled before knocking. She slides the door and she saw Chaeyoung with Momo. She saw Chaeyoung’s face in red – embarrassed on something Momo said, _or did_.

     Momo was close to Chaeyoung face when Mina saw them, and thoughts began to bombard her head.

     “ _Ah, too bad someone is here. Then, excuse me, Chaeyoung. Let’s continue where we left off later._ ” Momo passed Mina while looking down on her with a smirk.

_It annoyed Mina._

     “ _A-are those the thinners? You can put them in the table._ ” Chaeyoung said, still in red.

     _What did they do while they’re the only ones here?_ A _nd what the hell was that smirk coming from Miss Momo?_ Mina questioned. _For this shorty to blush like this… don’t tell me…_

     “ _By the way, thank you for bringing them here. It’s supposed to be my job but Miss Momo suddenly asked me if she can meet me._ ” Chaeyoung smiled again.

     Chaeyoung’s smile affected Mina in a way she couldn’t understand. She hated the unknown feeling and wanted it to disappear but she doesn’t know how.

     “ _Hey,_ ” Chaeyoung faced Mina. Suddenly, her uniform was wet with liquid. Mina poured a whole bottle of thinner on her uniform. The timing was just right when Mina’s goons saw them. “ _You are an eyesore. Get the hell out of my sight, shorty._ ”

     —Chaeyoung ended, “Honestly, Mina, that was the lamest way for you to say “Hi, let’s be friends” when you can literally just tell me that.”

     Mina’s face was covered in red. “Who said I wanted to be friends with you?!” She screamed while standing up. “And why the hell are you bringing that up again?! I told you I was sorry.”

     “Oh? So we aren’t friends? Then why are you secretly protecting me form your goons and keeping our rendezvous as a secret? Are you afraid that Somi and the others will find out that a bully like Myoui Mina is secretly soft for a commoner like me?”

     Something snapped inside Mina which fueled the flames of her anger. She grabbed Chaeyoung by her collar and said with a menacing grin, “Don’t you think you are being too cocky just because I am going easy on you, shorty?”

     Chaeyoung smiled, “Maybe I am.” Chaeyoung was never afraid of Mina. She knows that Mina has a reason why she used to harass her before, and she only fears one thing – and that is not Mina or anyone at all.

     Mina released her from her grip. “Shut up and let’s finish this.” She spat, averting her attention.

_That shorty… she is damn well lucky that I… I… like her…_

 

[ _Present Day_ ]

 

**A couple were praying outside the operation room.** They watched the nurses and doctors come in and go. With no news coming from any of them –  anxiety and fear built up inside their minds. The patient that was brought in the OR an hour ago was someone close to them, and to see that the doctor in charge of the operation hasn’t come out, panic and worry is written all over their faces.

     “How unfortunate. First born on the brink of death.” A girl, wearing a black and white suit with a silver skull pendant on her blazer, appeared in front of the two doors. She glanced at the couple and said, “Don’t worry. I will end your daughter’s suffering immediately.” She snapped her middle and thumb finger.

     After a minute, the doors swung open, but it didn’t hit the girl – it passed through the her as if she was a ghost.

     A doctor came out. “Mr. and Mrs. Young,” the couple stood up and waited for the doctor to speak. “We did all we can do. I am sorry to deliver this news—your daughter didn’t make it.”

     The girl didn’t stay long to listening to the cries of the couple. She went in the operation room where no other than authorized personnel can enter. She wandered inside the lobby while flicking a penny on the air while her other hand is in her pocket. The nurses and doctors are on sight but they don’t seem to notice the girl’s presence.

     “Let’s see,” she looked around. Voices echoed around her. She can hear the weeping of the families who lost their love ones, the prayers of those who wishes for more time, and wishes of those who doesn’t want to die. She saw the future of the patients if she will answer their prayers or not.

     A specific person caught her interest. “Interesting.” She suddenly vanish and left a shadowy smoke.

     The next location she went to was a room where a child was laying on the bed. She looked healthy and her diagnosis was normal.

     She stood near the sleeping child. “Don’t worry, child. I’ll put you in a beautiful place where you won’t need to stay in a hospital.” She smiled and kissed the child on her forehead. Suddenly, the CVM (cardiovascular monitor) went flat with a deafening sound of the flat line. The family members present in the room panicked and had the doctors and nurses called.

     The girl stood in silence as she watched the humans try to revive the dead child. “No matter what you do, that child won’t go back to life. I’d know, because I took the flames of her candle.” She opened her palm and a fire appeared.

     After a few attempts. The doctor declared the child as dead.

     “That was fun. Seeing these humans panic just to save a life, and wonder how a healthy creature die just like that.” She chuckled. “Humans… interesting vile creatures.”

     Before she can leave, the CVM beeped and a single heartbeat was recorded. The girl’s attention abruptly transferred back to the child.

      “Meddling with the affairs of human life again?” A girl, wearing a red dress appeared beside her. “Your nature and Xibalba are so alike, Mina—in terms with interfering with the life of men.” Mina glanced back to her palm and the flames were gone. When she glanced back at the newcomer, she was gone with a chuckle in the air.

     She appeared beside the child and placed the flame back in her body. The child gasped while sitting up. The doctors and nurses left dumbfounded of the event. The monitors recorded small heartbeats from a child, who was supposed to be dead.

     Mina rolled her eyes. “And you are just as annoying as the god of the festive place above mine. Surely La Muerte is proud of her very own successor for stopping me breaking the balance. To add, I am doing that child a request, Chaeyoung—she’ll die in the most brutal way in the future, so for her to die peacefully, this is already a blessing.”

     Chaeyoung smiled, yet she looked pettily on Mina. “Oh why do you do this, my love?”

     “Have a guess, my dear.” Mina disappeared and Chaeyoung followed with trails of flower petals.

     They are in the rooftop – looking down on the glistering lights of the streets filled with colours coming from cars, decorations from the stores, and lights from buildings neighbouring the hospital.

     “Have you ever thought about putting more lights in your realm, Chaeyoung?” Mina asked. “If you’re going to put lights around the poles of the bridge will clearly dazzle more of your fiestas. Don’t you think?” She faced her.

     Chaeyoung ignored her and asked, “How are things back in your realm, Mina? I heard more souls are being turned over. You know transferring souls to the Realm of the Unknown is against the Ancient Rules.”

     Mina clicked her tongue. “You should know the reason by now on why I keep on going against the Ancient Rules. Unlike your festive realm, the Realm of the Forgotten has become _crowded_ , _cold_ , and more _dust_ falls, _snow_ , and _ashes_ , for short: _boring_. So I have to find my own fun in the mortal realm.” She said, emphasizing her words with scorn.

     “Then you shouldn’t have thought about playing game with a god like Xibalba if you’re only to complain. You were going against the Gods yet your pride took over you and now here you are—the ruler of the Realm of the Forgotten.” Chaeyoung cocked her head with a mocking grin.

     “If it wasn’t for me you won’t be able to rule the Realm of the Remembered, Chaeyoung. You should be thankful.” Mina spat. “Your days filled with colours, music, fiestas, and joy—you have _everything_ in your realm! While I remain in that lifeless place looking down on souls who lost hope!”

     “Why do you sound like you are blaming me for something you did? You played with the Gods with your bet and lost.” Chaeyoung shook her head out of disillusionment. “You’re rather lucky.”

     Mina raised an eyebrow. “Me? Lucky? In which part of my explanation can support the word _lucky_ , Chaeyoung?”

     Chaeyoung’s smile faded. “You have your memories of your previous life, before we became the successor of the Gods, while I…” she faded, “… I don’t remember anything at all.”

     Mina didn’t say anything. She glanced back to the night scenery of the city. Aside from the silence between the two, the sound of cars and planes passing can only be heard.

     “You don’t want to have your memories back.” Mina said. Chaeyoung saw the seriousness in her eyes. “I’d rather rule the Realm of the Forgotten for eons than to have these memories with me. They are… _torture_.”

     “My memories are different from yours, Mina. How were you able to have them? Gods—”

     “No, Chaeyoung—they aren’t. Xibalba gave me my memories as punishment—torture, rather. You are lucky that La Muerte didn’t because the memories are not beautiful.”

     “You talk like you know about my memories.” Mina only faced her, not saying anything. “Do you?”

     Mina grinned. A plan popped in her mind. “Would you want to know who you are from your previous life, Chaeyoung?” Chaeyoung was about to reply but Mina cut her off, “How about a bet in exchange for your memories?”

     Chaeyoung furrowed her eyebrows out of anger. “Those are my memories and you are going to use them for your little bet?!” She shouted, her eyes burned with flames. “Do you think I will let you have your bet just like that?! You remember your life while I… completely forgotten everything.”

     Mina smirked, “I am your only source. I am the only one who knows about your memories, and you know me—oh great ruler of the remembered, my nature isn’t as pure as yours. If you want your memories, just play my game.”

     The flames disappeared. Chaeyoung looked away. “What do you have in mind?”

     “Not unless you say _yes_ ,”

     “No.”

     “If that’s what you want, my dear.” Mina walked away, leaving Chaeyoung behind. She knew the latter won’t let a chance go – she is merely toying her to let her guard down.

     “Wait!” Chaeyoung shouted. “Give me time to think. You are never fair when it comes to bets, Chaeyoung. You are Xibalba’s successor after all.”

     Mina stopped. “Very well. Once the sun is high above the sky tomorrow, come and meet me. That would be enough for you to think about my bet.”

     Mina went back to her realm.

     Snow and ashes fell down from the ceiling of spikey pyramids with grey clouds above her. The souls of the forgotten walked _slowly_ while some stood where they are and continued to whine and be miserable. Mina rules the Realm of the Forgotten where the dead forgotten souls lay and wait for their final death.

     “Home at last.” Mina walked the twisted bridge to her tower – her castle. A snake-like bridge met her with lava underneath it. The souls has a specific place of their own and it’s clearly obvious that they are not allowed to enter the home of the god of the realm.

     Mina clothes changed – her long black dress dropped to the floor; a pair of black feathery wings appeared her back, green and dark flames hovered around her, and a staff with a head of a snake appeared floating beside her. She sat on her throne and took her staff.

     “The mortal land is rather more entertaining than this.” She rested her head on her knuckles that’s being supported by her elbow on the arm of her throne. She turned her head to the right and the souls slowly vanishing away met her eyes.

      “The forgotten souls you _secretly_ placed in the Realm of the Unknown is back to where they belong—here.” A girl appeared wearing a gold dress with clouds and candles hovering around her.

     “Ah. Just in time—the apprentice of the great Candle Maker descending from the heights to mingle with the ruler of the unfavourable place of all the realms.” Mina faced her, “Did you only come here to my realm just to tell me that, Jihyo? Or you finally decided to change roles with me?”

     Jihyo replied, “Not at all, and for the million time, I am not exchanging roles with you, Mina. Even if you ask the other gods, no one would trade lands with you. I came to warn you about meddling with the affairs of men. The Ancient Rules are not happy about it.”

     Mina shouted, standing up from her throne, “ _They_ wanted me to stop? Instead of just giving me a warning why don’t they give me something that will entertain me for _eons_ or else I will keep on messing with mortals.”

     “That won’t happen.”

     Mina scoffed. “Of course I know you’d say that.”

     “If you hated this place so much, and you know you were up against a god, then why did you risk your freedom and mortality? To have everlasting life? Or you wanted to be a god—”

     The room shook and cracks appeared, “I never wanted to be a god nor to rule this realm!” Mina shouted. Jihyo was surprised with the latter’s reaction that she had no idea what to say. Mina slammed her staff to the ground – breaking it, “I made that bet to save someone’s life. Don’t say something that you have no idea about, Jihyo!”

     “Okay, me and my big mouth.” The trembling stopped. The anger in Mina disappeared. “Now that you said it, you risked everything for someone else’s life? Who’s life did you just save in exchange for, well, this?”

     Silence.

     They only stared at each other. Mina hesitated – rather, she doesn’t want to answer Jihyo. The answer to Jihyo’s question is like swallowing blades – it’s hard and painful for her to say it.

     “Someone…” Mina managed to reply, “…who used to be important. _Used to be_.”

     Mina sat back to her throne.

     “Also, the Candle Maker told me to deliver his message to you.” Jihyo said, appearing beside her.

     “And what is that?” Mina spat.

     Jihyo replied, sitting on Mina’s armrest, “If you continue of meddle with human life, the bet will be considered null and void. You know what will happen if it breaks.”

     Mina insinuated, “I know…”

     Jihyo didn’t stay long and left the Realm of the Forgotten.

     The Realm of the Forgotten is one of the three realms that is ruled by the gods. It is a depressing place where the souls of who are no longer remembered are cast away and turn into ash after a short period of time. Only a mortal can keep the departed souls away from the Realm of the Forgotten by remembering them, and by far, no soul every escaped nor stayed long enough in the realm.

     Mina rules the Realm of the Forgotten after a bet with the previous god, Xibalba. To rule the realm wasn’t the only thing she gained, her memories as well – and it is something she hated the most.

     She will only sit on her throne, watching the souls to disappear, relocate the new forgotten souls to the part of the realm where there is still space. As time goes by, the routine bore her out.

     To keep herself entertained, Mina chose to ignore the Ancient Rules and meddle with the life of men – taking away their souls despite their time hasn’t ran out yet.

     However, when she is not in the mood to meddle with human life, she goes to the realm above hers.

     Mina stood up from her throne. “I hate this place…” she mumbled. “I wonder how she is doing up there?” Her wings spread behind her and she flew out of the realm.

     The Realm of the Remembered is a realm where endless music, fiestas, colours, and lights are. The souls of the remembered departed stays here. It is the complete opposite of the Realm of the Forgotten. Chaeyoung, rules this realm and she is loved by all.

      Chaeyoung’s castle is located at the heart of the realm where she oversees her land and the mortal world, and read Mina’s activities. All remembered souls come to ask for her aid, and she never hesitates to do so.

      Mina doesn’t know Chaeyoung knows about her visits in her realm. It isn’t illegal for gods to visit other realms, but out of respect of their authority they avoid doing so.

      “This place has gotten even more lively the last time I checked.” Mina noticed the glittering lights on the poles and pillars. “So, she listened to my suggestion. That Chaeyoung… wait till I tease her about it.”

      Mina flew to another part of the realm. A parade of floats caught the eyes of the wandering souls. Famous celebrities and artists are on the floats.

     Despite the fun, sadness follows.

     One of the stars’ float stopped and turned grey. The spirit on top of the float turned grey and gloomy and light blinded the souls.

     “Ah. Another star forgotten. Now that isn’t a surprise.” Mina said to herself, watching the soul to disappear from the land of the remembered to the land of the forgotten. Chaeyoung then appeared on top of the float. Mina tolled her eyes with a groan, “Of course she will be there to save the parade.”

     A soul appeared beside Chaeyoung and the float regained its original colours. “Isn’t that a Hollywood star?” Mina questioned.

     “My, my. Stalking gods now to entertain yourself, Mina?” Mina jolted out of surprise. She turned her back and saw Chaeyoung.

     Chaeyoung wore a red gown with golden flowers at the end of its tail, a hat covered with flowers and candles are on top of it, and flower petals and white soft flames hovered around her.

     “Don’t you have responsibilities to do, my love?” She transferred behind the latter’s back.

     “I _wasn’t_ stalking you or any of the sorts, my dear. I heard a new forgotten soul was coming so I came to see it with own eyes.” Mina replied, grinning. “And it is quite a scene to see a remembered soul being forgotten.”

     Chaeyoung said, “Alright. Now that you are here I want to talk about the bet.”

     “Really?”

     “It is ahead of the time you gave me but I gave it a thought. Let me remind you, my love,” Chaeyoung walked close to Mina, “From our previous bet over centuries ago, I wage that we won’t be doing this anymore if I win (which I did). I am going to defy that rule for _my_ memories.”

     Mina smirked. “Well, for the first time, the Goddess of the Realm of the Remembered is going against the Ancient Rules. You never fail to surprise me, my dear.”   

     “I agree to your bet.”

     “Splendid!”

     “What kind of game do you have in mind?”

     “I haven’t really thought about that well, but for now I do have something in mind that I saw back in the mortal realm and I assure you it won’t disappoint you, my dear.”

     Chaeyoung asked, “Your demands?”

     “If I win,” Mina replied, “you will hand the power to reign the Realm of the Remembered to me and you will rule over mine.”

     Chaeyoung went close to Mina and caressed her shoulders, “ _And if I win_ ,” her fingers went up to Mina’s neck then to her lips.

     Mina’s heart quickened. Her knees simply wavered just by the touch of the latter. “Yes?” She asked, sounding like a love-struck suitor captivated by the look in Chaeyoung’s eyes.

     “Give me my memories back, and you will stop interfering with the balance by going against the Ancient Rules!”

     “What?! That’s the only thing that keeps me entertained from all the lifeless souls in my realm! If you restrict me from playing with them it will only lead to a worst case scenario! I could… I could continue to go against the Ancient Rules even more!”

     “Then do your best to win this bet if you don’t want to ruin your fun.” Chaeyoung slides her palm on Mina’s chin. “And don’t forget, my love, don’t ever _cheat_ on me again like what you did before.”


	2. Past and Present

[ _Past – Art Room_ ]

 

**Chaeyoung heard Mina’s low complaints.** After helping Chaeyoung sort out her paint, she worked on the script of their play. Chaeyoung saw that the eldest was having a hard time – Mina rested her chin on her knuckles and then sat up straight to write but only to erase what she had written and scratch her head.

     Chaeyoung glanced at the clock: it’s 5 pm. She averted her eyes to her artwork – the painting is barely halfway done, Chaeyoung needed to do was to add more colour to the details and the highlights.

     “Why don’t we call it a day?” Chaeyoung said, stretching her whole body. “I am tired.”

     Mina didn’t listen and continued working on the script. Chaeyoung noticing this irritated her.

     _She should have stopped by now_. She said to herself with her eyebrows meeting and a pout. “Idiot…” She stood up from her seat and tapped the surface of Mina’s desk. “Hey dummy, take a break for a while.”

     Mina’s hand stopped from moving. She stretched her whole body, asking, “What time is it?” with a yawn.

     “5 in the afternoon.” Chaeyoung replied. “I’m halfway done with my work. I can finish it this week if I have time, so let’s go home.”

     “Okay.”

     Mina fixed her things and helped Chaeyoung with hers. “How’s the script going?” The youngest asked, opening up a topic for them.

     “Fine. Having a hard time with the casting.” Mina replied. “Jesus, why do we have to do this anyway? Plays are for kids and why the heck am I in charge of the script and the cast!”

     “Obviously because you’re Myoui Mina who excels in, let’s say, almost everything?”

     “Well, you’re not wrong. It’s expected for a Myoui like me to be in charge of a mere event like this. Why don’t they give me something even more bigger? This is just a class play.”

     “Uhuh. You say that but you are having a hard time right now. Say that when you can handle a _small_ thing like this before you jump to the big scene.” 

      Mina pulled Chaeyoung’s necktie close to her. “How I damn hate it when you say that, shorty.”

      Chaeyoung chuckled, “Well I—” suddenly, Chaeyoung stopped from finishing her sentence. Her hand reached to her chest and clenched the surface of her uniform.

     Mina seeing her friend’s sudden reaction, fear rose up. She let go of her grip, “Chaeyoung, are you okay?” She asked, concerned. Chaeyoung took deep heavy breathes and kept clenching her chest. “Is it… is it happening? Does it hurt? Where’s your medicine?”

     “I-in… in the b-bag…” Chaeyoung replied, panting.

     Mina stood to grab Chaeyoung bag. She rummaged inside for her medicine bottle. When she saw it, she opened the lid and poured out its content, only to see a half cut pill.

     _She’s out of medicine? Why didn’t she tell me!_ Mina said to herself, furious.

     “Here,” Mina held Chaeyoung chin up to her and opened her mouth. She placed the pill at the end of her jaw and made her bite it.

      Chaeyoung tasted the bitter and sour taste of her medicine. She took the water from Mina’s hand and drank it slowly. Little by little, the pain in her chest starts to fade away.

     “Why didn’t you tell me that you’re running out of meds?” Mina asked, looking at Chaeyoung with pity.

     Chaeyoung smiled, as if nothing happened. “Come on. Don’t look at me like that. I don’t like that look coming from you.”

     “Why…”

     While smiling, Chaeyoung said, “If I will, you’ll call one of your servants to buy me an unlimited supply. I don’t want to be in debt to you.”

     The two stayed for a bit and left their unfinished work. No one spoke, they only listened to the students walking the halls.

     “Does your family know?” Mina asked, breaking the awkward silence. Chaeyoung shook her head as an answer. Mina took a deep breath and caressed her nape while sighing with a curse. “Dammit.” She took a cigarette stick from her pocket and lighted it.

     “Mina—” before Chaeyoung can finish, she saw Mina stopped from lighting her cigarette and threw it in the garbage can.

     “I’m stopping. Don’t worry about it.”

     “I was about to say that you can try smoking at the other side of the room so that the teachers won’t see you, and it’s near the vent.” Chaeyoung said.

     Mina glanced at her and looked away, “No. Honestly, I am stopping. I stopped a week ago.” She replied. “This post-cigarette-whatever-you-call-it is revolting, you know? It’s making me really moody, making me crave for it even more.”  

     “You can smoke if you want to. I don’t mind.”

     “But I do okay?!” Mina’s outburst surprised the latter. The eldest leaned her head on the wall. “I mind… so damn much.”

     “Come on. Don’t show me pity. You know I hate that.”

     “I am not showing you pity. I am…” Mina paused. She mumbled, “…scared.”

     “What?”

     “I said I am worried. Look I am no expert when it comes to the heart but one thing I know for sure is that whatever you have right now is dangerous. I am worried. Damn worried, Chaeyoung. I cannot risk doing the things I do whenever I am around you.”

     “I won’t die… _yet_. I’m a strong girl, I won’t be taken down by an ill heart, or a smell of cigarette smoke.”

     “For you to have lung cancer is something I am avoiding to happen, shorty.”

     The school bell rang indicating that the students must leave the campus. Mina took Chaeyoung’s bag and went out of the room.

     “I’ll call my driver to send us home.” Mina said, grabbing her phone from her pocket.

     “I prefer walking, Mina.”

     “And what? You’ll have another attack? Not a chance, Miss Son Chaeyoung.” Mina replied, her focus on her phone.

     Chaeyoung knows how stubborn Mina can be, especially if she is worried. Mina may deny it but her affection for Chaeyoung is slowly leaking.

     “I want to walk home with you though.” Chaeyoung mumbled, which Mina heard. Mina stopped typing on her phone and looked at Chaeyoung with surprise. Chaeyoung was blushing, “Is that okay with you?”

     _Cute_!

     “Y-yeah! Yeah. Why wouldn’t it be okay?” Mina cleared her throat and walked ahead of her. “Come on let’s go.”

     Chaeyoung smiled at Mina’s reaction. She scurried to her side and locked arms with her. Mina got surprised but didn’t brush the latter’s hand away after she saw the wide smile on Chaeyoung’s face. They both giggled as they walk towards Chaeyoung’s home.

     Despite getting worried to be seen by the others, Mina brushed the worry away. It was Mina’s first time to walk Chaeyoung’s home, or see her home.

     “You aren’t worried that your goons will see you with me?” Chaeyoung asked.

     The streetlight turned green and they stopped walking. The cars run pass them in speed.

     Mina didn’t reply. She thought deeply about their situation.

     “Mina?”

     “Now that I think about it,” Mina sighed, “it makes me look like a coward. I cared so much on how Somi and the others see me that I neglect how you feel about me—you know—hiding this to others. I don’t mind introducing you to them though, they’re good friends actually. I kind of feel bad though since they harassed you all thanks to me.”

      Chaeyoung saw the guilt in Mina’s face. She removed her arm on Mina and transferred her hand on the eldest’s – locking them to each other.

     “I honestly don’t mind this secret rendezvous…” Chaeyoung said, looking down to hide her flustered face. “I like it better if we’re alone, though I don’t mind to be open to others.”

     Mina didn’t reply. She looked at the opposite side of the street to avert her attention from Chaeyoung. She is flustered as well – surprised with the youngest’s approach and felt an overwhelming joy from her reply. As much as she wants to show it, she is afraid that Chaeyoung might notice her secret affection.

     Without Mina knowing, Chaeyoung noticed her unusual approach since day one. Though the thought of  Mina having the same feelings as her hasn’t crossed her mind.

     They turned to the next street.

     Chaeyoung suddenly stopped and let go of Mina’s hand, which surprised and made the latter angry.

     “Hey!” Mina exclaimed in disappointment.

     “You can leave now, Mina.” Chaeyoung said. “I can walk to the entrance of the apartment. You should return soon.”

     “I can take you—”

     Chaeyoung pushed Mina away in a playful manner. “No. You go home. I am here in front of my apartment while you, Lady Myoui, are hours away from yours. So grab your phone, call your chauffeur, and go home. Don’t dare look back and stop. If I catch you, I won’t talk to you for 2 weeks and I will keep on avoiding you.”

     Mina sighed as a sigh of defeat. “Fine. Send me a massage if you arrive in your room, okay?” Chaeyoung nodded her head as a _yes_. “Well, see you tomorrow, shorty.”

     “See you.”

     Mina left Chaeyoung alone. She called her driver to pick her up in an 7-Eleven store near Chaeyoung’s apartment. She turned her head and saw her standing in front of a car.

     A familiar person caught Mina’s eyes – Momo. She went out of the red Hyundai Accent and kissed Chaeyoung on her cheeks.

     “What the hell…” Mina insinuated. Anger and fear was felt. She clenched her fist to ease her anger, but it doesn’t stop.

     The next morning, Mina didn’t get to see Chaeyoung in class. She checked the art room to see if she was there finishing her artwork but she found the room empty and the artwork remained untouched.

     “Are you looking for someone?” Sana came in the room, “I keep noticing that you are acting, let’s say, disturbed. Is something wrong?”

     “Nothing, Sana.” Mina replied.  

     Sana went in the room and sat on a chair. “This art room is rarely used since most students use the new one now. Only that short friend of yours uses this and Miss Momo.”

     “Hah! Friend? That shorty? Why would I be friends with someone like her!” Mina paused, “Did you just say, Miss Momo goes here too?”

     Sana nodded her head. “Well yeah? She helps Chaeyoung with her art.”

     _Now that she said it, Miss Momo seems to be fond of that shorty. And that scene yesterday, was I seeing things or she kissed Chaeyoung on the cheeks?_

     “You seem to know lots of things about Miss Momo. What is she like, Sana? I am not close with her and she surely is a strange teacher, don’t you think?” Mina asked.

     “I only know a few, and she is not a strange teacher, Mina.” Sana replied, “She is actually kind, careful, caring on top of that, and really considerate of her students. Aside from that, the aura she gives whenever she is with her students every consultation hours is different from others—she is _passionate_. I mean, the sisterly kind of passionate. She has a sister so I guess that’s the reason why.”

     “Uhuh. Does she have a boyfriend? She looked like she is a good chase. Plus, she is good looking so she got to have one.”

     “Miss Momo having a boyfriend?” Sana laughed. “That’d be a miracle!”

     “Excuse me?”

     Sana waved her hand to Mina as a sign of leaning close to her. Sana whispered, “Miss Momo is attracted to girls.” She replied, “Especially a few years younger than her age.”

     “What?!” Mina exclaimed, making Sana to cover her mouth.

     “Shush! Don’t tell anyone!”

     “How were you able to know that?”

     Sana took her hand away from Mina’s. “Let’s say I am _close_ with her.”

     “So…” Mina paused, “she has a girlfriend right now? Do you know this girl if ever she has one?”

     Sana just noticed Mina’s sudden interest with their teacher. She crossed her arms on her chest and furrowed her eyebrows questionably. “Why do you ask? You never like the teachers here, and for you to be this curious with Miss Momo is oddly strange.”

     “Can’t I ask?”

     “Of course you can. Anyone can. It’s just strange, that’s all.”

     The school bell rang – indicating the start of the afternoon classes.

     Sana smiled at Mina before saying, “Better keep an eye on that shorty, Mina. That girl is attracting a lot of people more than you think. You don’t want your little _girlfriend_ be taken away now, do we?” And left the room.

     Mina’s cheeks went pink, “She is not my girlfriend! You bitc—”

     “No cursing in the school,” Momo came. “Don’t you have class, Miss Myoui?”

     Upon seeing the teacher, Mina’s chest flared not in anger but jealousy. The scene from yesterday developed a revolting feeling in Mina’s chest – a feeling she never felt before.

     “I won’t go to class. What’s the point?” Mina replied, not addressing her teacher with respect in her sentence.

     Mina wasn’t always the _perfect_ daughter nor the perfect student. She skips class most of the time, yet she maintains her grades well. Ever since her bond with Chaeyoung grew, she stopped missing her classes out of the blue just to see the girl in the room. Whenever Chaeyoung is absent, she doesn’t have the will to go to class.

     Momo notice the student’s look in her eyes. She laughed inside her head, knowing that she can be read easily.

     “I have no class right now. Would you like to join me for a cup of coffee in the guidance office? I am practically the only active teacher there so you won’t get caught skipping.”

     Mina hesitated. Then she remembered what Sana told her.

     _It is either she is hitting on me, or she is hitting on me._ Mina thought. _If, just an if, she and Chaeyoung are in a relationship and she is hitting on me, isn’t that cheating already? I might have her answer my question so maybe…_

     “Sure,” Mina replied, smiling at Momo.

     _Jesus Christ, just by thinking about Momo and Chaeyoung having a secret relationship irks me. There is no way Chaeyoung will enter a relationship with this woman._

     They entered the guidance office. “Do you like your coffee black?” Momo asked.

     “Brewed please. Two tablespoon of sugar.” Mina replied.

     _I mean, Momo is a teacher. Chaeyoung won’t just bite. She is…_ Mina glanced at the teacher in front of her, _pretty, a good teacher who taught her lessons well, a good guidance councillor to add; has a voluptuous body, her skill in art is above average. Jesus! There really is a possibility that Chaeyoung could be in a relationship with her!_

     “You have something in your head, yes?” Momo turned to face Mina. “Care to share? I am a good listener.”

     “There’s nothing. I assure you that.”

     Momo sternly looked at her, then turned her head back to the coffee maker. “You know, after I graduated with a degree in psychology, I worked in a mental hospital for starters. Weird isn’t it, to have your first job in an hospital not all doctors wanted to go. After that I worked as an intern in an asylum for a month, to broaden my understanding.”

     Momo gave Mina her cup.

     Momo continued. “Not gonna lie, the place was hell and I want to leave the first week, not just because I feel uncomfortable but because I have a sister to take care of. But I chose to stay. I met this doctor and he is different form the others. He is around his 50’s, the people there respect him and the crazy patients shut their mouths up and went still whenever he does his rounds. The workers said he has a special talent—mentalism, they said.”

     “You’re telling me this because?” Mina asked.

     “I learned a few lessons from him in a month, and one lesson I learned is how to know if a person hides a heavy and frustrating feeling inside their chest just by looking at their face.” Momo replied, sitting on her chair. “You are not good at hiding your emotions, Miss Myoui. That is why I asked the annoying thought in your head because I can smell the stench of it.”

     “Your days in the asylum and mental hospital made you crazy, I believe.”

     “You think so? I believe I am still sane, Miss Myoui.”

     Mina thought about playing with the latter for a bit in order to find out whether her assumption is true or not. For her to think that this teacher and Chaeyoung are in a relationship is making her crazy.

     “Alright.” She began, “I heard rumours about a friend entered a _relationship_ with her teacher—older than her on top of that. And my head is filled with thoughts whether it is true or not.”

     “So you are bothered with the fact that your friend is in a relationship with a teacher?” Momo asked, confused. “Is not that beyond your business, Miss Myoui?”

     “Hmm. You are right. But this is a special friend we are talking about. She is important to me.”

     “Are you concern that the relationship she is in is illegal? Or something else?”

     “What do you mean?”

     “You see to have a strong sense of care to this friend of yours that you start to meddle with her affairs. First of all, they were just rumours and it bothered you. Second, you didn’t ask your friend about these rumours. Third, you assumed something that is not even real.” Momo placed her cup on her table. She leaned towards Mina, “Tell me, are you jealous?”

     Mina almost spit the contents of her drink on Momo’s face, “What the hell?!”

     Momo laughed at her reaction, “I was asking.”

     The latter cleared her throat, “No. I am not. I just care for her that’s all.”

     “Mhmm.”

     Momo opened her computer and worked on the papers on her table. It wasn’t the first time Mina visited the guidance office, but she still can’t help feel insecure whenever she is in the room.

     “I want to ask,” Mina said, “Not to pry but are you currently in a relationship, Miss Momo?”

     Momo stopped turning the pages of the paper and glanced at her. “That is an interesting question coming from you, Miss Myoui.”

     “It isn’t that surprising for a student to ask a teacher about her affairs, right? You are an outstanding teacher and talented as well. You are beautiful and have a good figure, if I may add. So the question came into mind.”

     “Are you perhaps asking about my rumours, Miss Myoui? If so then I don’t think I need to hide the truth from you now, do I? The rumours are true, I am dating a student.”

     “That’s—excuse me, what?”

     Momo chuckled. “You heard me—I am dating a student.”

     “Woah.” Mina was left surprised. “You just say that? Like, that’s it? You tell the truth?”

     Momo nodded her head. “Only to special people. I know you won’t tell others so you are one of those special people, that is why it is easy for me to just tell you the truth.”

     “And how can you be so sure I won’t tell anyone?”

     “Because you care so much of your _friend_ , so exploiting me will hurt your friend now, won’t it?” Momo slyly smirked at Mina.

     A fire burned in Mina’s chest – she was angry. _So that damn shorty is in a relationship with this teacher?!_ She furiously asked herself.

     “Don’t act cocky now, Miss Momo.” Mina replied, calmly. “You know what I can do.”

     “And you know mine, now that you know.” Momo answered.

     Mina was left speechless. She doesn’t know what to say,

     The bell rang. Momo glanced at the clock then back to Mina, “There goes the bell. Remember this, Mina, the truth a while ago is our little secret. Exploiting me will only break you precious friend’s heart.”

 

[ _Present Day - Mortal Realm_ ]

 

**A black fog appeared outside the school gates, and a mixture of petals and white soft light.** Mina and Chaeyoung changed into their goddess form.

     “A school?” Chaeyoung questioned. She faced Mina’s direction, “You can do better than this, my love. What are we betting here for? Which human child will graduate with colours?”

     Mina smirked, “Even better than that, my dear.” She glances at the doors of the school. “That bell beside that entrance will ring in a few seconds and you will see the thing that caught my interest.”

     The school bell rang and the noise echoed the whole field. Students came out on by one either in groups or solo, some were fetched by fancy cars and their families.

     “Which interesting thing are we looking for again?” Chaeyoung asked, getting impatient.

     Mina suddenly vanished beside her. Chaeyoung knew where she went – she can feel her presence – thus, she followed the goddess to her destination.

     Chaeyoung appeared beside Mina. They were standing at the edge of the rooftop where they can see the field behind the school. Students from the sports club were doing their exercises and practices.

     “Ah, there is our meal for today.” Mina said, her eyes pointing at a student in the far side of the field where targets are align in place. A girl, whose hair was tied and wearing archery equipment, was seen despite the crowd thronging around them. She pulled the string of her bow and released her grip of the tail of the arrow, and it flew towards the center of the target. Students cheered and whistled after they saw the girl’s spectacular performance.

     “That was a great shot, Tzuyu!” One student in the crowd shouted.

     “That’s 10 straight centers in a row!” Shouted another. “Are you even human? We’re going to win that competition for sure!”

     A girl appeared behind Tzuyu and gave her a towel. “Wipe your sweat off.” She said. “You did great today.”

     A student groaned, “Tzuyu is not only beautiful, smart, skilled, and talented, but she also has a caring wife beside her. I am filled with envy! Where can I get myself my very own Kim Dahyun? Can I rent Dahyun for a day, Tzuyu?”

     Tzuyu pulled Dahyun closed, “This girl is mine.” Tzuyu said.

     “I was kidding!”

     Dahyun removed Tzuyu’s grip on her. “Stop it you two.” She said. “And stop calling me as Tzuyu’s wife, Jesus Christ.”

     “That’s it? Where’s the fun—”

     Mina interrupted Chaeyoung with a shush, “Be patient, my dear. That’s only the appetizer. The main course is coming.”

     “Alright go home now everyone!” A teacher came. She was wearing a purple sports suit, a whistle hung around her neck, a clipboard on her hand and a stick on the other; her hair was loose, and she was wearing a pair of glasses. “Tzuyu had a long day so give her some space. We don’t want our champion to stress now, do we? You go home and do your school works instead of sticking your asses in my field!”

     “Okay, Miss Jeongyeon!” The students shouted in unison.

     Jeongyeon faced Tzuyu, “Good work Tzuyu. Your form and your aim are getting better. Keep it up and we can pass the preliminaries. Then we will get that gold in the finals!”

     Tzuyu bowed her head, “Thank you, Miss Yoo.”

     Jeongyeon faced Dahyun, “Dahyun,” she mentioned, smiling at the girl. Dahyun only lowered her head as to responded with the teacher’s greeting. “Anyway, go home straight okay? You need to rest for the competition, Tzuyu. Rest in your house, warm up, and get all the nutrition you can get.”

     Chaeyoung furrowed her eyebrows. Mina noticed it and she chuckled. “Peculiar,” Chaeyoung said. “Let me guess, will there be any dessert for this meal, my love?”

     Mina nodded her head, her gaze focused on the humans, “Of course, my dear. I always have the dessert course ready in every meal we have. Just like last time.”

     A girl approached the three, “Miss Yoo,” she called. Jeongyeon faced her, “You are needed in the faculty lounge for the meeting.”  

     “Thank you, Nayeon.” Jeongyeon faced the other two, “Well, if you excuse me—duty calls.”

     “Thank you, Miss Yoo!” The two said in unison.

     Jeongyeon went ahead of Nayeon. Nayeon faced Tzuyu and said, “You did great, Tzuyu.” She said. “You’ve improved.”

     “Thank you, Nayeon.”

     Nayeon smiled at her and patted her shoulder, “You’ll get that gold or sure!”

     Tzuyu smiled, “You bet I will! I will break my own record this time as well.”

     “Oh, your 15 arrow streak? Wouldn’t that be hard for you?”

     “Nonsense! You talk as if you don’t know me at all.” Tzuyu smiled faintly, “You know I always push myself beyond my limits…”

     Nayeon’s reaction on her face turned soft, “I know. Which is making me worried. Don’t push yourself too hard, okay? Rest well tonight.”

     “I will.” 

     “Nayeon!” Jeongyeon shouted from afar.

     “Coming, Miss Yoo!” Nayeon shouted back. She faced Tzuyu again, “See you tomorrow.” Then she glanced at Dahyun who was standing awkwardly beside Tzuyu. Nayeon only smiled at her and left.

     “See you, Nayeon.” Dahyun said,

     “See you.”

     Chaeyoung released a sigh. She smiled and face Mina, “So far this is the best game we are playing, my love.”

     Mina raised an eyebrow with a sly grin, “Oh? So you noticed it, my dear—about the flame surrounding those humans.”

     “Of course. Any form of love is familiar to me. Only that these humans are special.”

     Mina chuckled devilishly. “Nayeon, Tzuyu, and Dahyun used to be close of friends, until a love triangle grew between them. Now Nayeon and Jeongyeon are having a secret relationship between student and teacher, and Tzuyu and Dahyun are currently the hot couple in campus—how entertaining.”

     “So the bet is about…”

     Mina grinned with an evil glare, “Who do you think will end up with who.” Mina answered. “Nayeon is still attached with her friends and _might_ still have affection left to her previous lover, Jeongyeon is clueless about Nayeon’s previous relationships but she seemed to have the idea about it and surely she won’t let Nayeon go, Tzuyu’s and Dahyun’s _unusual_ closeness and chemistry clicked which made them to be the talk of the whole school.”

      “There is uncertainty in them,”

      “Which is why we have this bet, my dear. The fate of their relationship depends on us and them.”

      Chaeyoung went silent and thought thoroughly. They are goddesses who not only manages death, but can also manage love. If a goddess bless a person or a couple, that God will do with all her power for that couple or person to guide and protect. What more if they bet on them? The amount of power and blessing cannot be measured.

     “Deal.” Chaeyoung said.

     “Perfect!” Mina laughed devilishly. Her appearance changed into her suit. “Let’s go pick our champion.”

     Mina suddenly vanished. Next thing she knew she is in the faculty room. The moment she changed form, she already manipulated the minds of the humans. She wore her suit with a silver skull pinned on her blazer.

     “Hello everyone,” Mina said with a smile. “Sorry I am late.”

     “Sorry, who are you again?” A teacher asked.

     “Oh I am new here. Tomorrow is my first day but the president said I should join the meeting today.” She giggled, “Where are my manners, I haven’t introduced myself. My name is Myoui Mina.”

     The teachers welcomed and greeted her. During the whole meeting, Mina’s attention is not on the person who was talking in front but the one sitting in front of her.

     “Before I end this meeting, I would like to welcome Miss Myoui to our school. That’s all for today, meeting adjourned.”

     “Welcome, Miss Myoui.” Jeongyeon said, when she and Mina approached the door together. “Are you familiar with the place yet?”

     Mina replied, “Unfortunately, no. I didn’t get to have the time to tour around. Maybe you can help me with that, Miss Yoo?” 

     “About that…” she glanced behind her and saw Nayeon waiting patiently outside the lounge.

     Mina noticed her gaze. “Unless you have business with that student, you can forget my request.”

     “No! No. It’s fine.” Jeongyeon answered.

     “You can invite her to come with us if you want. I want to learn more of a student’s point of view to help me in this new environment.”

     During the tour, Mina didn’t even bother listening to Jeongyeon’s explanation and was preoccupied with pursuing her plan. She focused on Nayeon instead.

     “And this is your room, Miss Myoui.” Jeongyeon said, stopping in front of the guidance office.

     “Thank you for the tour, Miss Yoo, and for sharing your feedback on the students and teachers, Nayeon.” Mina said. “In exchange, how about we go out for a snack? My treat.”

     “Unfortunately,” Nayeon said, “I am not available.”

     “Thank you for the offer, Miss Myoui, but the timing isn’t just right. I have to go home and continue my work. I really wanted to go but… responsibilities.” Jeongyeon added.

     Mina knew they are both lying. Those two will go out on a date and _might_ spend the night in Nayeon’s house.

     “I understand. Maybe some other time, yes?”

     Nayeon excused herself to go ahead of them.

     When Nayeon is no longer in sight, Mina told Jeongyeon, “You need to control how you look and act whenever that student is around, Miss Yoo. If people observe thoroughly, they will know that you two are going out.”

     Jeongyeon got surprised with Mina’s statement. “Excuse me? I am not going out with Nayeon—that’s a crime, Miss Myoui.”

     “Miss Yoo, I am not lying nor making up things. Just so you know, I’ve seen you two go out on a date most of the time. You should keep an eye on your surroundings next time, or else rumours will spread.”

     “Are you—”

     “Don’t get me wrong, Miss Yoo. I am not against in whatever relationship you are in.” Mina placed her hand on Jeongyeon’s shoulders and leaned to her ears. “In fact I am supporting you.”

     “W-what?”

     Mina straightened her back and gave the latter a smile. “May you and Nayeon enjoy your lives together in peace and filled with _love_ , and may you fight for your love in whatever challenges may come. Like for example, a previous lover trying to win Nayeon back or some sorts.” She turned her back after winking at the teacher, and walked away.

     “Miss Myoui, you won’t tell others, right?” Jeongyeon asked, almost shouting.

     Mina stopped from walking and faced her one last time. “Miss Yoo, I never had any goal until this day. For you to end up with Nayeon is currently my goal. So believe me if I tell you that I won’t tell a single mortal soul. Do follow my advice from refraining on going out in public and here in campus.”

     In Chaeyoung’s case, she was in the art room. She never knew why she went there instead to the person she chose as her champion. Chaeyoung looked like an actress with her clothes: a black bonnet, a maroon button-up blouse with a black slender ribbon dropping down, and a checker designed skirt; her hair is tied into a pair of two ears.

     Chaeyoung caressed the blank canvas. “How strange. I feel a small nostalgia.” She had no idea why she wanted to go to the art room. It is true that is a goddess who loves colour and art, but for her to feel a strong connection between paintbrushes, colours, and canvases is unusual.

     The sliding doors opened and Chaeyoung glanced back to see the newcomer. “Oh, I am sorry. I had no idea this room was used.” The person said.

     “Oh, no. It’s fine. Are you going to use it?” Chaeyoung asked.

     “Yes. You’re not from here, are you? I haven’t seen you around here before. Are you a new student?”   

     Chaeyoung giggled, “Student? Do I look that young to you? No, I am not.” She replied. “More like of a guardian. My name is Chaeyoung.”

     “Tzuyu.” Tzuyu placed her sports bag on top of a table and went to sit on a chair in front of and unfinished artwork. “So whose guardian are you?”

     “Yours.”

     Tzuyu scoffed disbelief. “Mine? Nice joke. Seriously, whose guardian are you?”

     “I am not joking.” Chaeyoung said. Tzuyu glanced at her and she saw the latter with a grin on her face. “I’m like your fairy godmother who will only show up when I think you need help with your love life.”

     Tzuyu lowered her paintbrush. “Okay. Who planned this prank? Was it Jenny? Lisa?” Her attention went bac to her canvas.

     “Who are they? I am not joking, Mina. What I am saying is true.”

     Tzuyu _tssed_. “Yeah right. As if I’d believe you’re a fairy who can vanish out of the blue and—” when she turned her head, Chaeyoung was gone.

     “—appear out of nowhere?” Chaeyoung finished, transferring behind Tzuyu’s canvas. Tzuyu almost threw away her pallet board at her when Chaeyoung surprised her like that.

     “How did you…” Tzuyu glanced at the door and pointed at Chaeyoung’s direction. “How did you do that?”

     Chaeyoung replied, “What do kids call it? Oh right, magic.”

     “You’re weird. Tell me honestly, you are a trespasser, aren’t you?”

     Chaeyoung sighed. “Of course I am not.” She answered. “Forgive me. I am the new art teacher in this school and I was practicing my lines. Method acting if I were to explain it.”

     “Oh, you major in performing arts then?”

     “Both in visual arts and performing arts.”

     “Sorry I am late, Tzuyu!” Dahyun came, “I left my—oh, hello.”

     Chaeyoung smiled at Dahyun. “Hello. Since your friend is here, I better leave. See you around campus.” She said, leaving the room.

     “Who was that?” Dahyun asked Tzuyu.

     Tzuyu replied, stopping from painting, “A new teacher. She majors in visual and performing arts.” She fixed her things and stood up from her seat. “What took you so long?”

     “Oh. I grabbed my phone in the faculty lounge. I swear, I won’t let Suzy have my phone again. I don’t want my phone to be handed over.”

     “I see.”

     “Also I happen to pass by Miss Yoo and Nayeon. Miss Yoo told me to remind you to rest, so I think we should get going now before she calls your place and ask your mom if you _are_ indeed resting.”

     Tzuyu paused from fixing the brushes. “You saw Nayeon with Miss Yoo?” She asked. Dahyun nodded her head as an answer. Tzuyu mumbled, “They’ve gotten closer…”

     “You said something?” Dahyun asked.

     Tzuyu shook her head. “Come on. Let’s go.”

     Tzuyu dropped Dahyun to the bus stop before walking to the direction of her home. Her aunt suddenly gave her a text to wait in a park so that she can fetch her, and she complied.

     “Shocking to see you here, Tzuyu.” Chaeyoung said, appearing beside her. “Our studio is near here. Are you waiting for someone?”

     “My aunt will be fetching me.”

     “That’s great. Also I forgot to tell you this while in the art room,” Chaeyoung took a deep breath and exhaled, “No matter what you choose—who you choose at the end—always remember, never lose sight of who is right for your heart. May you be blessed with an open heart and mind. Never ever choose something you are not sure of.”

     “Is this your method acting again?” Chaeyoung only chuckled and nodded her head. She gave her excuse to Tzuyu and left.

     Chaeyoung appeared behind Mina who was throwing and catching her coin in the air.

     “If Jeongyeon and Nayeon, alongside with Tzuyu and Dahyun, ended up together, I am winning this game.” Mina said, catching the coin and stopped. “Nayeon won’t be able to go back to her _first love_ at this point.”

     Chaeyoung hugged Mina from behind which made the latter to jolt out of surprise. “If Nayeon eventually fallen in love with her first love again and leave Jeongyeon, you will comply with my deal. I believe that first love never dies, my love.”

     Mina’s smile faded. “I may be evil and vile but this game is a little bit depressing isn’t it? The outcome I mean. Either one of them will end up being hurt, or maybe two. Who knows?”

     “That is why as goddesses, it is up to us, and their fate depends on them as well.”

     Mina smiled maliciously. “Im Nayeon and Yoo Jeongyeon, Chou Tzuyu and Kim Dahyun. Nayeon’s and Tzuyu’s past, Dahyun’s and Jeongyeon’s present. How revolting this game is! It’s fantastic!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's over the 2 week streak! Ahh I am so sorry. I got bombarded with work in school so i didnt get to update! Not to mention the multiple rejected Research topics :v jfc i hate research LOL. Anyway, as much as i want to upload two chapter today as compensation, I can't. Cuz I have to stick with the sequence of my update dates so I am terribly sorry again. That's it for today! I hope you like the chapter. Do tell your insights for now uwu.

**Author's Note:**

> so I will update this after 2 WEEKS. Why 2 weeks? First of, even though the fic is finished, I am not a big fun of upspree :") sorry.


End file.
